


Semua Berakhir

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Break Up, sekuel putus, the fic is just the talk between them
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Karena Mafuyu memutuskan, bukan hanya kisah percintaannya dengan Uenoyama saja yang berakhir, tetapi juga kariernya sebagai vokalis dan gitaris Given.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	Semua Berakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: Sekuel Putus. Tiba-tiba kebayang gimana kalau Mafuyu keluar. Karena sejujurnya, menurutku itu opsi paling memungkinkan di masa depan.

Mafuyu mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja menuruti keinginan Uenoyama untuk bertemu hari ini. Sudah sangat jelas dia tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu mengalami masa-masa sulit karena putus dengannya—setidaknya itu yang dia dengar dari dua orang yang dia kenal dan kiriman-kiriman sang pria di Instagram-nya—tapi nekat sekali mengajak bertemu tak sampai dua puluh hari setelah putus.

Seharusnya Mafuyu saat ini mengerjakan revisi naskah novel yang sedang diproses di penerbit, apalagi mengingat batas waktu pengerjaan hanya sampai lusa. Tapi dia malah di sini; toh pada akhirnya dia juga yang memulai soal pesan yang dia kirim di grup LINE Given. Wajar jika Uenoyama meminta ingin bertemu langsung dengannya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, baru saja Mafuyu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja untuk mengirim pesan, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak hampir lima belas menit yang lalu pun akhirnya datang.

Dan bukannya memberi salam, menanyakan kabar, atau basa-basi seperti orang lain, pria yang baru saja berulang tahun ke-21 itu langsung mengucap—nyaris berseru,

“Kamu keluar Given karena putus denganku?”

Mafuyu menyesap tehnya yang mulai mendingin beberapa teguk, lalu menjawab,

“Sama sekali nggak. Aku udah mikirin ini sejak awal tahun. Momennya aja yang nggak pas.”

Uenoyama duduk, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri di kursi hadapan Mafuyu. Dirinya menenangkan diri dengan menatap deretan mobil-mobil yang berjajar karena macet siang hari ini, kemudian kembali bertanya, sebisa mungkin dengan suara yang tak terlalu tinggi seperti sebelumnya, “Kamu udah ingin keluar sejak selama itu? Terus kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa nggak diskusi dulu sama yang lain dan cuman ngomong sama Haruki-san aja?”

Mafuyu menyandar pada punggung kursi dan ikut menatap jalanan di luaran sana, “Udah kubilang, aku udah ingin keluar sejak lama. Aku nggak enak bilang di tengah-tengah ketika kita lagi sibuk _live_ di sana-sini dan lagi perilisan album dan _single._ Dan alasanku keluar juga sederhana, aku udah nggak ingin main _band_ lagi. Aku udah nggak nyaman. Apa yang ingin kubuat, udah nggak sama dengan apa yang ingin Given buat.”

Dirinya berhenti sejenak, menghela napas. Lalu melanjutkan.

“Selama sebulan ini kita nggak ada jadwal _live_ , juga rencana merilis lagu baru. Kita sendiri hanya _band indie_ yang nggak terikat kontrak dengan agensi manapun. Aku mau mulai ngomongin ini sejak dua bulanan lalu, cuman kalian pada sibuk—ya ... aku juga sama sibuknya. Keundur-undur dan akhirnya baru bisa kemarin. Aku tau kamu sama Kaji-san sibuk, jadi yang bisa kutemuin cuman Haruki-san aja. Dia juga _leader_ kita, ‘kan, jadi ya ... aku bicara sama dia lebih dulu.”

“Terus? Kata dia apa?”

“Menurut kamu, kalau dia biarin aku ngirim pesan perpisahan di grup, kata dia apa?”

Uenoyama bergerak gusar. Netra yang tadi masih sibuk memandang ke luar kini menatap netra madu yang masih tak mau menoleh padanya.

“Mafuyu—”

“Nggak bisa, Uenoyama-kun,” sambung sang pria bersurai cokelat, tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Uenoyama selanjutnya. Masih sambil asyik menebak-nebak merek mobil yang terlihat oleh jangkauan pandangnya, lantas Mafuyu melanjut, “Aku dan musikku, nggak bisa dipaksa. Pada akhirnya, dari awal aku ini orang baru. Aku nikmatin hari-hariku di Given, tapi makin ke sini udah makin nggak bisa. Nggak ada hubungannya sama hubungan kita, nggak ada juga hubungannya sama mereka berdua. Ini sesederhana karena aku udah nggak sayang lagi sama _band_ ini.”

Entah kenapa rasanya Mafuyu baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang retak, lebih keras suaranya dibandingkan kala dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang pria bernetra biru cerah itu.

“Aku tau ini nggak gampang, tapi aku mau kamu terima kalau aku, udah nggak bisa lanjut sama Given—sama kayak aku nggak bisa lanjut sama kamu, ya?”

Akhirnya kepala bersurai cokelat terang itu menoleh, pun wajah ayunya mengulaskan senyum tipis.

“Aku minta maaf, Uenoyama-kun. Aku tahu selama ini aku banyak nyakitin kamu, sadar atau nggak sadar. Apapun yang aku lakukan yang bikin kamu sakit hati, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh nggak sengaja—terutama soal Yuki. Aku telat sadar kalau aku nggak seharusnya langsung pacaran sama kamu. Aku telat sadar kalau aku seharusnya berdamai dulu sama masa laluku baru aku nyatain perasaanku ke kamu. Tapi perasaanku ke kamu itu tulus, itu beneran. Aku nikmatin hari-hari kita bersama dan aku bahagia. Aku _dulu_ benar-benar cinta sama kamu. Aku _dulu_ benar-benar sayang sama kamu. Aku minta maaf karena mungkin, di tahun pertama kita pacaran, Yuki masih ada di hati dan pikiranku.”

“Ma—”

“Tapi aku harap kamu juga bisa mengerti bahwa luka gara-gara kepergian dia nggak akan bisa benar-benar sembuh. Sampai detik ini, aku masih nggak maafin diri aku sendiri. Sampai detik ini juga, aku masih ingin ketemu sama dia. Aku nggak tau perasaanku ke dia masih ada atau engga, tapi aku kangen dia. Aku kangen sama semuanya. Dan kalau aku akan tetap kayak gini terus, aku harus pisah sama kamu. Bukan cuman karena alasan-alasan yang udah aku kasih tau, tapi juga karena ini.”

Mafuyu menghela napas berat, mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin sedari tadi ... suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap celana berwarna biru gelap yang sedang dipakainya. Suaranya memelan tanpa sadar, “Maafin aku, Uenoyama-kun. Maafin aku atas semuanya.”

Ada keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sang pria tak berani mendongak, takut melihat air muka Uenoyama yang mungkin sekarang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti tiga minggu lalu.

Sampai akhirnya suara yang tak kalah pelan dengannya, memasuki indera pendengarannya dengan lembut.

“Kalau kamu minta maaf terus, kesannya kamu benar-benar menyesal pacaran sama aku.”

“Eh?” Mafuyu melenggakkan kepalanya cepat, langsung bertemu dengan biru yang kini menatapnya sedu.

“Iya, aku ngerti. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku banyak salah sama kamu. Tapi aku seneng denger kamu bilang kamu nikmatin waktu-waktu kita bersama. Seenggaknya aku pernah buat kamu bahagia.”

“Uenoyama-kun ....”

“Udah, udah, sana. Aku ganggu waktu kamu, ‘kan? Kayaknya kamu lagi ada proyek novel ya? Maaf ya udah ngajak ketemu mendadak.”

Mafuyu menahan napasnya, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan sembari menggeser kursinya ke belakang. Dia menatap Uenoyama sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pamit dan beranjak pergi.

Samar-samar terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang terbawa angin siang itu,

“Makasih udah jadi cinta pertamaku ....”

Satou Mafuyu tersenyum, lega karena akhirnya dia bisa melangkah dengan beban yang mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
